Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Season 5 Extras
Apocalypse Rising *Disguised as Klingons, Captain Sisko, Worf, O'Brien and Odo are escorted to the Klingon stronghold of Tyger'Kor by Gul Dukat's Bird-of-Prey (which he acquired in the episode Return to Grace). They are stopped by a Klingon patrol ship but the communication holo-filter Dukat has been using malfunctions so they won't be able to show themselves as Klingons. Dukat fires on the Klingon vessel and destroys it. *General Martok (later revealed to be a changeling) helps Sisko and co. escape from confinement. As he leads them back to the Hall of Heroes, he shoots a pair of guards outside the detention area. *Walking down a corridor, Martok pulls two daggers from his belt and stabs a pair of guards as he walks. The Ship *When a Jem'Hadar fighter crashes on Torga IV, Captain Sisko, O'Brien, Dax and Worf investigate the vessel and find that its entire crew of 42 are dead. O'Brien deduces that the ship's inertial dampers failed, so the Jem'Hadar were all crushed to death by g-force when the ship went to warp. *'Hoya' - A Benzite Redshirt played by Hilary Shepard Turner. She is the pilot of the Starfleet runabout in orbit above Torga IV and dies when a Dominion attack ship opens fire and destroys it. *Two human yellowshirts - Bertram and Rooney - are also aboard the runabout with Hoya when it is attacked. As the vessel is destroyed Sisko and his crew on the ground watch it burn up in the atmosphere. *'T'Lor' - A Starfleet blueshirt who joins Sisko's team on the surface of Torga IV. When the Jem'Hadar land on the planet, they fire on the team and T'Lor is shot and killed. He was portrayed by Ken Lesco. *A Jem'Hadar scout enters the crashed ship and attacks O'Brien, but is shot by the injured Muniz. *Near the end of the episode, Sisko and crew discover an injured Founder aboard the crashed ship, which explains why the Jem'Hadar never attacked the vessel directly. The Founder is dying and Sisko and Dax watch as it falls from the ceiling and then turns to ash in front of them. *After finding out that the Founder aboard the downed ship is dead, Kilana's Jem'Hadar troops commit suicide for failing to save one of their "gods". Nor the Battle to the Strong *Shortly after arriving at Ajilon Prime, Jake watches a wounded man die in front of him. *Jake helps the orderlies in the battlefield hospital move the wounded, including several dead. *Dax informs Captain Sisko that the USS Farragut has been destroyed by the Klingons while en route to Ajilon Prime. *Jake and Bashir leave the settlement to get a portable generator from the runabout, but find themselves under fire. After Bashir is injured, Jake becomes scared and runs away, tripping over the body of a dead Klingon. He looks around to see that he is in the middle of a battlefield, the ground is littered with dead Klingons and Starfleets. *'Burke '- A Starfleet soldier portrayed by Danny Goldring. After Jake runs from the shelling, he finds a grievously wounded Burke lying in a ditch and tries to help him. Burke already knows he isn't going to make it but appreciates not having to die alone with his face in the dirt. He sees that Jake is feeling disturbed by the horrors he has been exposed to and Jake admits to running out on Dr. Bashir, hoping that finding Burke and saving him will make up for his cowardice. Before succumbing to his wounds, Burke tells Jake that life doesn't work like that. *When the Klingons attack the compound, two Starfleet guards are shot. The Darkness and the Light *'Latha Mabrin' - A Bajoran vedek portrayed by Matt Roe. A former member of the Shakaar resistance cell during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, he was targeted by Silaran Prin. A hunter probe was hidden inside a ceremonial candle and as Mabrin knelt in prayer, the probe fired a disruptor blast and killed him. *'Trentin Fala '- A Bajoran woman portrayed by Jennifer Savidge. She used to be an informant for the resistance during the Occupation and was targeted by Prin. She suffered a particularly exotic and gruesome death: she was disintegrated from the inside out by a device that had been secretly planted on her person which was activated as she was rematerializing in transport. *'Mobara' - This death occurs off-screen. Mobara was apparently killed by a micro-explosive device implanted behind his ear. *'Lupaza and Furel' - Portrayed by Diane Salinger and William Lucking, respectively. These two ex-resistance members met with Major Kira on the station both to protect her and to find the one responsible for killing their friends. They never got the chance, however, as they both died (off-screen) when a hunter probe attached itself to the window of Kira's quarters and exploded, causing a decompression that blew Lupaza and Furel out into space. For the Uniform *At the start of the episode, Captain Sisko has arrived undercover at the Maquis base on Marva IV to meet with an informant called Cing'ta. Cing'ta never appears and Sisko meets Michael Eddington in his place, who tells the captain that Cing'ta has been marooned on an inhospitable planet in the Bajoran Badlands. He assures Sisko that Cing'ta is alive, but he has been condemned to a slow death. *The Defiant arrives at Quatal Prime to find two Maquis raiders making a getaway. Defiant manages to destroy one of the raiders. By Inferno's Light *After arriving at a Dominion internment camp, Worf is forced to fight against the Jem'Hadar day after day in one-on-one duels to the death. He fights in seven matches and wins all of them. *In this episode, the Cardassian Union, which has been crippled after two years of war against the Klingon Empire, joins the Dominion and offers them a secure foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. This marks the beginning of the countdown to the Dominion War. *While Garak is tinkering with Tain's transmitter behind the wall of his prison cell, a group of Jem'Hadar guards enter the cell and demand that Dr. Bashir tell them where he is. One of the guards finds a concealed tool that the prisoners had used to open up the wall panel. Bashir denies knowing what it is and the lead Jem'Hadar guard responds by shooting and vaporising a male Romulan prisoner. *While the guards are distracted by looking inside the cell's wall cavity, a Breen prisoner who has been lying still in his cot throughout the episode suddenly moves and snatches a guard's disruptor pistol from its holster and vaporises him. Another guard quickly turns around and he and the Breen vaporise each other. Dr. Bashir grabs the dropped knife of the last guard and stabs him in the neck. *When the changeling impersonating Dr. Bashir takes control of the runabout Yukon, three dead Starfleet officers are lying on the deck behind him. A Simple Investigation *An Idanian visiting DS9 is murdered by two Finneans working for the Orion Syndicate. The Idanian is shot and vaporised. Blaze of Glory *On Athos IV, Sisko and Eddington encounter two Jem'Hadar in a cavern. Sisko tries rushing them to draw their fire, giving Eddington the chance to shoot them. *As Sisko and Eddington explore the Maquis settlement, they find dozens of human bodies littering the corridors. It seems that the Maquis have been well and truly wiped out. *Sisko and Eddington enter a seemingly empty cargo bay, but before they proceed, Sisko sets his stolen plasma rifle to rapid fire and sweeps the room. Two camouflaged Jem'Hadar were in the room who become visible once they are shot. *As the Maquis survivors are led out of the base, one of them is shot in the back by a Jem'Hadar. *Eddington shoots two more Jem'Hadar as he covers his group's escape, but he is soon overwhelmed and killed himself. Empok Nor *Garak and Boq'ta find three stasis tubes in Empok Nor's infirmary, two of which have been opened. The third, however, has been crushed by a collapsed girder and the Cardassian inside is long dead. *Garak ambushes one of the two Cardassian sentinels by hiding in the damaged stasis tube, then emerges to shoot the sentinel. *The second Cardassian is shot in the back by Garak moments after Boq'ta's death. Call to Arms *This episode marks the beginning of the Dominion War which will continue until the very end of the series. When Starfleet mines the entrance to the wormhole, the Dominion launch an attack on DS9. *As the Dominion attack against DS9 begins, two Jem'Hadar attack ships are destroyed and a Cardassian fighter crashes into the station's shield bubble. *Three Jem'Hadar fighters heading for the Defiant are shot down by a spread of photon torpedoes. *A Galor-class destroyer is shot down. *In an overhead sweep of the station, two more Jem'Hadar fighters are destroyed by phaser fire. *The Defiant is hit by Jem'Hadar and a crewman on the bridge is killed. *The Defiant is saved by Martok commanding the IKS Rotarran which destroys one of the pursuing Jem'Hadar ships. *Before the battle ends, two more Jem'Hadar ships are shown to be destroyed and a yellowshirt is killed in Ops. *In a public address to the population of Deep Space 9, Sisko informs everyone that while the Dominion fleet was occupied with attacking the station, a Starfleet-Klingon task force attacks and destroys the Dominion shipyards at Torros III. *Although not all shown on-screen, over fifty Dominion ships were destroyed trying to capture DS9. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine